


Lucy in the sky with diamonds

by Wibbili_Wobbly



Series: THE STRANGER FROM GALLIFREY [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on a Beatles Song, F/M, Gen, References to the Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly
Summary: The Stranger has been given a chance to have another exciting adventure with the Doctor! And besides, she is about to meet one of her old friends...
Series: THE STRANGER FROM GALLIFREY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686751





	Lucy in the sky with diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucy in the sky with diamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286714) by [Wibbili_Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly). 



> There are a few references to the songs be the Beatles. However, the plot is quite easy to understand without knowing them :)

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of a street. The Doctor and Rose went out and looked around.

'So, Rose Tyler, welcome to Liverpool, Great Britain, 1960', proclaimed the Doctor with a wide smile on his face, 'Lovely place, nice people. The city was established in 1207. It's famous for its churches, beaches and of course the Fab Four – The Beatles!'

'Not tired of showing off?' Rose giggled and took him by the hand.

'Never!' the Time Lord smiled, 'Take my word, it's gonna be something fantas-' they got to the main road and saw a horrible thing.

Deserted streets, devastation everywhere, broken windows, boarded up doors. They both stopped in astonishment and looked round.

'Doctor, what has happened here?'

'I don't know', he froze for a moment and then perked up, '...But I definitely know who can help us to sort everything out!' he brightened, 'Liverpool, the 60-es – she can never resist!' the Doctor ran to his TARDIS.

'Wait, you're talking about...?'

'Oh, yes!'

'But you are just finding an excuse to see her again'

'Oh, yes!'

Rose got in the TARDIS and the time machine vanished.

***

The Stranger was now at the beach at night. Exactly where she had been left. And there had been just a few minutes since she had said her last goodbyes for the Doctor and his companion. Now the Time Lady was sitting next to a random man and talking about the stars, far galaxies and time travelling. She was, most certainly, considered as insane.

Suddenly a blue police box appeared out of nothing.

'Stranger!'

'Ah, Doctor. Listen, whatever happened, could you pop up 3 hours 27 minutes and 41 second later? I've just started my story'

The Stranger's listener for some reason became much more interested and excited about what she was saying. The Time Lady finished just the time she had designated and by the time the Doctor came back, she was already free.

'Okay, I'm counting to three and you are trying to persuade me', the Stranger crossed her arms.

'Wait-wait!'

'One... Two...'

'John Lennon!' shouted out the Doctor.

'Oh, you have always been so damn good at doing impossible things. I'm totally in. Work up the wagon, all the details – on the way', the Stranger walked smugly into the TARDIS.

***

The time machine arrived back at 1960. The Stranger was the first to leave the TARDIS. She stepped on the cold ground with her bare foot. She closed her eyes, made a deep breath and spread her arms.

'Liverpool, the 60-es. Is it my birthday or what?' the Stranger walked delightedly along the street. The Doctor and Rose followed her, 'A remarkable city famous for many things. Such as... Whaaaat?? For Elton John's sake, what is going on here?' she finally noticed the emptied streets and all that mess.

'That's what we wanted to show you', explained Rose, 'There is nothing here. Nothing and nobody'

The Doctor was scanning everything with his Sonic.

'...Only on the territory of the city. That's strange. Maybe, there was some kind of a disaster or an accident?'

'Then it must have been a nuclear war!' the Time Lady clasped her hands.

'Well, will never find out standing like this', Rose stepped forwards, 'Come on, damsels'

***

They were walking along the road. Not a single person was there. The city was dead. Suddenly the guests came across a huge hole in the asphalt. While the Doctor and Rose were examining the mysterious object, the Stranger walked some more.

'All this looks so familiar', she mumbled to herself, 'Like if I already...' the Time Lady saw a big bug the size of an average fish tank, 'Woah! Hello there, you little bantling', the Stranger was observing the creature, 'Hey, guys! Did you know that the largest insect on planet Earth is the Titan Beetle, which can be up to 6.5 inches?'

'Yes, so?' the Doctor distracted from the hole in the road.

'I'm telling you this buddy is surely much bigger than 7 inches, isn't he?' she turned back and looked at her companions.

'S-stranger...'

'Yup, that's what I'm driving at. This thing is definitely not from here'

'Turn round', dropped the Doctor looking somewhere behind her shoulder.

The Time Lady shrugged and turned her head. Right behind her there was a whole swarm of these turquoise green bugs of all sizes. They were constantly stirring, making the dreadful sound and clutching their massive jaws.

'What did you say about running?'

'I hate it'

'Well, you'll have to deal with it. Run!!'

The Doctor grabbed Rose by the hand and they dashed back to the TARDIS. The Stranger followed them. And all this buzzing chitinous mass started chasing the unexpected guests. The creatures were causing vibrations in the air. More and more bugs were getting out of everywhere.

Rose and the Time Lords got back to the place where the TARDIS was parked. Had been parked. Now there was just a bunch of trash.

'Oh, you lost the TARDIS!' the Stranger stared at the empty place, 'Only a complete moron could have lost his TARDIS'

***

The three of them were standing perplexedly while the pile of giant insects were slowly surrounding them. Suddenly someone called them.

'Here, if you want to live!' said the voice from the window of the ground floor.

'This voice...' the Stranger seemed to recognize it. But no sooner had she realized anything, the Doctor grabbed her and pulled to the window.

Rose climbed into the house, and then both of the Time Lords followed her. It was absolutely dark in the room.

'To the cellar. Come on! Go!' someone pushed them forward. It was impossible to see a thing so they had to move blindly.

In the cellar, there was a dim light from an old lamp. Only here the newly arrivers could see where they ended up.

'Blimey, can't be!' Rose looked at her saviours.

'Oh, it's you! It's really you!' exclaimed the Stranger like a little child who couldn't hold back her emotions, 'Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Ringo Starr and... John Lennon himself!' she smiled enchantingly and touched her hair.

The member of the music band exchanged glances with each other.

'Err... Yes, it's nice you know us, but that doesn't matter. How did you get here?' Lennon was looking curiously at the Stranger. She caught his gaze, but not a trace of recognition she saw in his eyes. The Time Lady arrived too early and simply nothing that should be connecting them has happened yet, 'You are humans, right? How did you survive there? Where are you from?' he went aside from the Stranger and her warm delight was replaced with sorrow and disappointment.

'I am the Doctor, this is Rose and that is the Stranger', explained the Time Lord, 'We are tourists. We've heard a lot about the city. ..Have you seen a blue police box?'

'Right, that's enough!' Paul stood up nervously, grabbed a baseball bat from the floor and pointed at the unexpected guests, 'Stop scoffing at us and tell who the hell you are!'

'Oh, stop being...'

'..ridiculous? There's a real apocalypse out there! Enormous bugs have invaded the city and are eating everything they see! And you are talking about a blue box...'

'Just stop it!' Rose interfered, 'Both of you. Either we just sit and you tell us what has happened, or...' the girl grabbed the bat from Paul's hands, '..or you'll have to deal with me', she threw the "weapon" away.

'I definitely like her', smiled Ringo.

***

From the explanations of the band, it was clear that it had been an ordinary day; they had been rehearsing here in the cellar. Then they heard screams and ran outside. That was when they saw crowds of these sinister bugs destroying everything on their way.

'But there weren't as many of them as when they were chasing you', said John, 'They must have multiplied. People are frightened. They have hidden in their homes, locked all doors and windows, isolated themselves from the world. I don't know if it works, but we are still alive, though', he shrugged.

'It seems like not very advanced alien creatures have occupied the territory because of the favourable conditions – climate or, maybe, resources. What confuses me is that I haven't heard of them before'

'But that doesn't explain one thing...' continued Lennon, 'Who are you?'

The Time Lord intended to reply something but the Stranger interrupted him.

'Oh, we are just travelers, passing by, you know, _strangers_ ' she emphasized the last word and gazed at John with hope.

'That's not an answer', he said and turned away.

The Time Lady sighed heavily, crossed her arms and went at the farthest corner of the room. Doctor and Rose looked at each other.

'I'll try to find out something else', Rose whispered to the Time Lord. He nodded and walked slowly to the Stranger.

'There's so much junk here, don't you think?' he started rummaging in the nearest drawer, 'Look at that: toys, pencils, old photos and... A stethoscope?' the Doctor took it out and twirl in his hands, 'Listen, it's not that I don't believe you, but...' the he lowered his voice and sounded more serious and at the same time more trusting, 'May I?'

'Go on', the Stranger didn't even look at him, '..Pervert', she silently added.

The Doctor slowly put the membrane on her chest and listened closely. A tender and sincere smile appeared on his face.

'You are incredible. Your hearts beat in a most beautiful rhythm'

'That's how Ed Sheeran's _"Shape of you"_ was composed', the Stranger gave him a short smile.

***

'Listen, I don't want to spoil the lovely gathering but we won't find out anything just staying here', the Doctor threw the stethoscope away.

'Yup, I also wasn't planning to starve to death in a dark cellar', supported Rose.

'Does anyone know where these beasts live? Hide? Reside?'

'What, like a military camp?'

'That's right, Jimbo!'

'I'm George', remarked Harrison confusedly.

'...As we said', Lennon started, 'we were here and didn't see anything'.

'Well then, off we go! With no plan but highly enthusiastic. That's much more fun', the Doctor and Rose looked at each other.

'Wait, you haven't explained how you got here', John called them.

'Don't ask me how', replied the Stranger out of habit, though the question wasn't addressed to her.

'Aren't you going with us?' the Time Lord looked back at her.

'Sorry, not a big fan of sacrificing my life. Besides, it seems that I know these creatures and I'm not very keen on them. But don't worry – I do believe in you'

The Doctor nodded, took Rose by the hand and shouting encouraging "Allons-y!" ran away.

'He is dead. He is so totally dead', the Stranger looked at the members of the band, 'Shall we commemorate him with one of your songs? What's on in your repertoire these days, hm?'

***

The Doctor and his companion were lucky not to be met with any of the giant bugs. The streets were silent again. The Time Lord put his hands in the pockets and stared thoughtfully at the sky.

'If I were a huge insect, where would I hide?'

'I don't know where you would hide, but I got peckish. ..And it also would be nice to drink something', girl's stomach rumbled.

'Rose, you are a genius! Imagine: a big safe place with food and water. Something that Liverpool is famous for, eh?'

They turned to each other and said simultaneously:

'The docks!'

The exclamation echoed through the empty streets and the consequences hastened to appear. Another bunch of insects turned up in respond to the noise. They were getting out of the trash bins, climbing the walls of the buildings and stirring their feelers.

'Doctor, we have problems...'

'The closest dock is 30 minutes away from here'

'Think quicker!'

'I'm trying! Well, if we run...'

Rose decided to take over the situation. She picked up a stone from the ground, broke a window of the nearest car and opened the door.

'Give you a lift?'

'You've just broken the window?'

'All the thanks – later'

The car dashed to the nearest Liverpool's dock.

***

Meanwhile, in the cellar, where the Stranger and the fab four had stayed, there was a loud noise, that drowned out the music. The gritting from above, like if the door was being cracked. The Time Lady out of habit took John by the hand but he jerked.   
McCartney grabbed the bet again hoping to defend himself from the creatures.

'Sunshine, don't be ridiculous', the Stranger muttered.

As soon as the door was broken, the gigantic bugs started slowly entering the room, making the hideous noise.

'Well, it seems that we are now the ones to be commemorated', the girl giggled nervously and touched the strings of a guitar with her hand. Suddenly the insects surrounded her and stopped, 'Oh, so you like the music, don't you?' she took the Sonic out of her pocket. The Time Lady glanced at the band and pronounced, 'When I say "run" – run', the Strange gave her Sonic the last gaze full of sorrow, kissed it goodbye and turned on the music. The bugs dashed towards the source of music, 'Run!' the Time Lady threw away the device and rushed to the exit with the others.

The Stranger ran out breathing heavily and looked around.

'Giant green bugs that eat everything on their way and like music...' she was thinking intently, 'Come on, Stranger, think! Why all this seems so familiar??'

'You've just saved us', John interfered and touched her by the shoulder, 'Thank..'

'..Later', the Time Lady interrupted, 'Sorry, handsome, now it's my turn to ignore you', she commanded, 'Follow me!'

All of them reached the closest corner shop. The Stranger tried to open the door.

'Damn, it would be much easier with the Sonic!', then she swore. After several attempts, somebody unlocked the door from the inside, 'Okay, boys. Now spill out what you are concealing. When the Doctor started asking you question, you looked like if he had caught you taking drugs'

After a tense silence, Ringo Starr told that on his way home, in the sky he had seen a strange vast object that had been dropping something off. It had been just the night before the invasion.

'Why haven't you told straight away?'

'Well, you probably wouldn't have believed...'

'Are you bloody serious? I am a flipping alien who have come from the future in the shitty police box!' the Stranger breathed out heavily, 'I need the Doctor right now'

***

The Doctor and Rose were walking around a huge building above the water. It was unexpectedly silent and empty there. No nests of any other traces of non-terrestrial insects.

'So you still don't have a plan, do you?'

'I never have one, and you know that'

The Doctor was opening the doors one by one when suddenly he saw a woman in one of the rooms. It was a worker, who was scared to death. She was sitting on the floor, literally pressed into a corner. Rose and the Time Lord hurried to calm her down.

'Sh-sh-sh, we are here to help, soon everything will be over', Rose whispered.

'Are they still there?' the Doctor asked. The woman frantically nodded, 'Where?'

The woman took out a map of the dock and pointed at the place where the vessels are usually moor.

'Here. The on the biggest cargo ship. Their nest'

The Doctor nodded and ran to the door. Rose followed him but the Time Lord stopped her.

'Stay here', he looked very serious, 'She needs you. I'll manage it on my own', he closed the door and, to be certain, locked it with the Sonic. He knew that Rose wasn't one of those who could be stopped with a simple request.

***

There were lots of larvae and cocoons with not hatched bugs on the ship. The Time Lord walked past them to the higher floor, trying not to make any noises.

'Doctor', he heard a week pitiful voice behind him. He turned back and saw an old lady. To be precise, it was a non-terrestrial green chitin-covered creature, slightly resembling an earthling elderly woman, 'I am Chyrithinie – the queen and mother of all these wonderful creatures', she nodded to all the cocoons.

'So it's you who are destroying the city?' the Time Lord frowned and gave her a glare.

'I know what it might seem to you but I'm begging you: please, just listen. Our planet was destroyed. We did try to escape but our spaceship was seriously damaged. I and my children were dreaming to find an empty planet to live and thrive on without disturbing anybody, but...' she made several unconfident steps towards the Doctor. His anger vanished and now he was looking at the woman with understanding and compassion, 'We have got here by an accident. We meant no harm and did have no choice. We are just scared, Doctor. Scared and want to live. If you have no other choice but to destroy us, we shall accept this destiny', Chyrithinie paused, 'But if there is even a slightest chance for us to be saved...' she kneeled.

'Oh, don't do that. I'll help you', the Doctor smiled mercifully and helped the woman to stand up, 'Except there is one "but"...'

'Your vessel?' the queen gave a sign and a dozen of big bugs carried the TARDIS in on their backs, 'There have been so many legends that refer to your machine. We were hoping to leave this planet with the help of it, but it does not work without you. We do highly apologize for all the inconvenience', she bowed low.

'Don't do that, I asked', the Doctor winced, 'Can you promise all your kind will leave the Earth?'

'I swear', she nodded and smiled.

The Time Lord was just about to reconfigure his time machine to remove all the aliens from the planet. But suddenly there was a sound of bare feet.

'Doctor! I know how to destroy these beasts! ..And you never gonna guess what I've just found', the Stranger caught her breath and looked delightfully at the Time Lord and then at the extraterrestrial queen. The girl stopped smiling, 'Doctor, stay away from her!'

'It is her!' Chyrithinie bared her teeth and pointed at the Stranger, 'The demon with the eyes of universe! You might have changed your face, but the eyes of yours reveal the true identity'

'Oi, you! I've never even seen your planet. But I know that you and your beasts are just shameless parasites that destroy everything. Doctor, stay away from her!' repeated the Time Lady persistently.

'Doctor, I do not understand what she is talking about. Even now she desires to exterminate us', the old lady looked pitifully at the Doctor trying to find the support.

'Right, both of you, stop!' his voice echoed across the ship, 'I don't understand anything. And I hate not to understand things. You', he pointed at the queen of insects, 'will call back all your children immediately. And you...' he looked at the Stranger and tried to come up with the words, 'You should go now. I will take them all to an inhabitant planet far away from here. I'm gonna save the city and their kind'

Chyrithinie smiled triumphantly and gave the Stranger a ravenous look. The Time Lady tried to object but the thoughts were messed, so she was just stammering indignantly and only gasping the air.

'There are creatures... There are creatures who simply don't know what gratitude is. Without mercy, without love and kindness, just like.. Like the Daleks! I know you wanna help them, but look deeper: do you really think she will take her offspring and go away? She's gonna leave one of her eggs here. And no longer a decade will pass, the Earth will be destroyed. You don't know them. But I do. I've travelled much more than you and I've seen things you can't even imagine. I believe, a life ago, or maybe two, I met these beetles. That was when I learned what they were capable of. Leave them alone – and they'll consume any matter and even the time. With no fear and no mercy. You think you are saving their kind. But in fact you are killing the Earth'

The Doctor sighed heavily and looked at the queen.

'This is a complete nonsense! My children are just frightened. Our ship has crashed and we had to...'

'Drivel', the Stranger interrupted, 'And there is an evidence. I have a witness, who saw you piece of plate dropping you here at night so that you could live and breed. It's not a big surprise, Doctor, that you haven't heard of them. Rumors hardly spread among the dead. Just, please, believe me'

The Time Lord looked straight in her cosmic eyes. It was no longer that cynical and weird Stranger that he had met during his previous adventure. This one looked more serious and adult. She definitely knew much more than he did. Feeling more stupid than the Stranger was something brand new for the Doctor. It seemed so attractive and yes very irritating.

'Tell me honestly: have you been killing these creatures?'

'Well, I'm only a stranger', she smiled.

***

'Stranger, everything's ready', the voice of John Lennon was heard from a walkie-talkie attached to her waist.

'Doctor, it's time to go', said the Time Lady and turned to Chyrithinie, 'It wasn't a pleasure talking to you. And I hope it's mutual'

'Wait! You cannot leave!' the old lady clang to the Doctor's arm, 'This machine of yours shall not work without you. We need feed!'

'You meant "home"? Freudian slip', the Stranger smiled sarcastically.

'It is all you! The most pathetic of the Time Lords'

Chyrithinie spread her thin transparent wings and in one leap got right next to the Stranger. The queen bared her small sharp teeth and pressed the Time Lady into the wall.

'I should have feasted with your tiny brain a very long time ago. ..Oh, you poor lonely Stranger. Who are you running from?' said the queen of bugs insinuatingly, 'You are smarter than many of your kind'

'Am I? I hardly even change a light bulb in my TARDIS on my own'

'Oh, why are you always lying? What are you running from?' the queen bend forward to the Stranger and whispered right into her ear, 'Whose name can make you scared?'

The Stranger turned pale and opened wide her eyes. Suddenly the queen was hit with something heavy and fell on the floor.

'Stranger, run!' the Doctor pulled her with him.

'Children, follow them', roared Chyrithinie furiously, 'Destroy them! Eat them!'

Dozens of bugs of all sizes got out from everywhere to chase the runaways. The Time Lords could clearly hear the sound of hundreds of legs behind them. The Doctor slipped into a cabin to save some time and take a breath. He noticed the blank look of the Stranger and shook her up by her shoulders.

'Hey! Wakey! What did she tell you?' he asked.

'I... I didn't get it. She knows something about me. Something that even I don't know. It is possible only if she has consumed the brain that had this information. That's how it works – the creatures eat someone's brain and receive all the memories. It goes even with the dead if there is a brain, but... '

'..But?'

'There has always been nobody to know anything about me'

A quick shiver ran through the body of the Stranger. She raised her eyebrows bewilderedly.

'It feels like I've just realized something horrible. But the thing is that I actually haven't'

Suddenly the cabin door cracked under the onslaught of the bugs. The Stranger grabbed her walkie-talkie and cried out.

'OK, guys, it's go time! Let's beat the beetles!'

***

The insects quickly got rid of the door and started filling the room. Suddenly, they heard a smooth melody from afar. The bugs immediately forgot about their preys and crawled towards the sound. The Time Lords smiled, exchanged glances and ran after the creatures.   
On the deck, they saw an amazing view: the four of already familiar musicians were standing on a bright yellow submarine, with a full set of instruments.

'Lovely, innit?' asked the Stranger proudly and crossed her arms, 'I bumped into it by chance. And you never gonna believe: that thing is someone's abandoned spaceship. Its former owners seem to have been big fans of retro style. I had to tinker a lot to make it work again. Oh, if only I had my screw with me...'

'You've lost that one too? Oh c'mon, how's that even possible?'

'Don't ask me how'

The spacecraft moved in their direction. The giant bugs were getting insane and rushing into the water that transmitted the sound waves. But no longer could they come back to the surface again.

'Wait, but if the whole band is on the roof playing the music, who then is controlling the vessel?'

'You never gonna guess who I've found locked up with a frightened woman while I was looking for you', the Stranger smiled.

The submarine slowly reached the ship and the Doctor got aboard.

'Fantastic, guys! Molto benne!' he cried out enthusiastically and went downstairs to meet Rose. She was waiting for him in the console room, with a joyful smile on her face.   
They hugged.

'I'm glad you're fine', said the Doctor.

'I'm also glad you're alive', the girl replied and then pushed him slightly on the shoulder, 'And this is for locking me up! By the way, that woman is fine. ...And where is the Stranger?'

***

The Stranger was still on the ship. She returned to the queen who was embracing the last of her unhatched cubs, muttering something soothing.

'Are you here again to execute me?' she hissed turning to the Stranger, 'Go on then, the infant of Gallifrey, kill me. So that the legends that you've destroyed my kind would come true'

'How did you know all that? Who did you kill to find out?' the Time Lady raised her eyebrows and fearlessly stared into the woman's eyes, 'Tell me. I'll do anything'

'Then become feed from my children!' Chyrithinie grinned viciously. With one move she opened several hatches at once and her newborn cubs came out.

With mad appetite, the creatures pounced on the first one they saw - their own mother. With a heartbreaking scream, the queen disappeared beneath a pile of green insects. Having destroyed their own creator the beetles felt the fresh flesh and rushed towards the Stranger. She ran to the deck to get to the submarine.

One hop. The Stranger's bare foot slips. Another second - and the girl falls down. Someone grabs her by the hand and pulls aboard. That was John Lennon.

'I will never let you fall'

Within a peaceful rhythm, the yellow spaceship sailed along Liverpool, luring the alien parasites from all over the town. The bugs like stones were falling into the water and couldn't emerge. Trying to reach the source of music, all the insects voluntary drowned.

' _In the town where I was born lived a man who sailed to sea... **[1]**_ ' the Stranger started singing and the band picked the melody. The Doctor pulled the Time Lady's sleeve.

'Don't you dare! They should write this song only nine years later', he whispered.

'Well, you know, Doctor...' the Stranger shrugged, smiled mysteriously and said:

> _There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
>  Nothing you can sing that can't be sung   
> Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game   
> It's easy_
> 
> _Nothing you can make that can't be made  
>  No one you can save that can't be saved   
> Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time   
> It's easy **[2]**_

***

The spaceship moored to the shore. The musicians went home — they've had a crazy day and simply needed some rest. John stayed to say his last farewell to the Stranger.

'I found something on the floor of the basement', he gave the Time Lady her Sonic, without even a scratch, 'Looks like it's yours'

The Stranger couldn't come up with the words of gratitude. She generally wasn't so good at it.

'You've saved the world today', she said, 'Promise that one day you'll do it again — with me'

'You mentioned today that you came from the future... I would never believe that but after everything I've seen today it would be at least unwise', John too the Stranger by the hand and looked into her cosmic eyes, 'So you might know... Tell me: am I ever gonna see you again?'

'Oh yes, you are. For you, everything is still ahead', the Time Lady smiled sadly, 'We will meet again, and even more the once'

'Where? When?'

'Well...' the Stranger winked slyly and mysteriously whispered:

> _Picture yourself in a boat on a river  
>  With tangerine trees and marmalade skies   
> Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly... **[3]**_

_'...A girl with kaleidoscope eyes **[3]**_ ', finished Lennon.

***

After some tinkering with tools, the Stranger somehow fitted a vortex-manipulator in the console of the submarine. That's how she made a primitive time-machine. The girl offered the Doctor and his companion to join another adventure just to "try out" her new vessel. And of course, they didn't refuse.

'So, where are you going this time?' asked Lennon.

'Straight into the sky. The sky full of diamonds', replied the Time Lady gazing dreamily upwards.

'Stranger... After everything we went through, may I ask you just one question?'

'Go on', she nodded climbing into the vessel.

'What's your name?'

'Oh, c'mon, you know that. I'm the Stranger!'

'No, I meant your real name, a proper one'

'Ah, well...' the girl shrugged in confusion. She knew that she had absolutely nothing to say. But she didn't want to leave John without any answer because for her it was the very last time they met, '...Lucy', she replied, winked and slammed the hatch of the boat. Then there was the noise of the starting engine.

'Wait, did I just say "Lucy"?' the Stranger asked pressing the colourful buttons and skillfully switching the countless toggles on the control panel.

'Yup, seems so', the Doctor replied, 'Just a random name — that's quite normal. Anything wrong?'

'No, it's just... It seems that we've just come up with another masterpiece', she giggled and turned the music on her newfound Sonic.

> _"Lucy in the sky with diamonds... **[3]** "_

John Lennon was standing on a hill and watching a huge yellow submarine sailing across the sky towards new mysteries, hazardous adventures and the most unexpected discoveries.

> **_[1]_** — "Yellow Submarine" (1969)
> 
> **_[2]_** — "All you need is love" (1967)
> 
> **_[3]_** — "Lucy in the sky with diamonds" (1967)


End file.
